


The Signal - ART

by Santheum



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santheum/pseuds/Santheum
Summary: Bruce Wayne traces a strange alien signal to the ice, and is stunned by what he finds.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	The Signal - ART

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Romiress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romiress/gifts).



[The Signal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471515/) by [Romiress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romiress/pseuds/Romiress)

  
For the Superbat Revese Big Bang

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had so much fun this year with the Reverse Big Bang, I can’t thank the mods enough for running it. This was definitely the piece that I put the most work into, because I wanted it to look much more painterly. Romiress chose not one, but two of my works and has done such a fantastic job with them! I have to say thank you for going along with my wacky idea of setting this in WW2, and I can’t wait to read the fic in full!


End file.
